Ghosts
by TheRationalAnarchist
Summary: If you ask who the Ghosts are you will be told they are a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses who operate out of Beacon. If you ask what they do you will never receive the true answer as officially they have never been on a mission since graduating from Beacon. When your missions are not officially recognised by the authorities you can easily find yourself in a lot of trouble...
1. GHST: Psych Profiles

Personnel with level 4 security clearance are permitted to access this file.

If your security clearance is not level 4 or above **DO NOT** read this file, please return to Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Personnel with level 5 security who wish to access the un-censored file please report to Professor Ozpin.

Name: **Omitted**

Current Codename: Virgo

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Height: 5'10"

Species: Faunus

Hair colour: White

Defining features: Amputated tail.

Psych Profile: Subject is fiercely loyal to her cause, know to hold a grudge and subject is extremely tenacious; refusing to ever concede defeat. Subject is relatively easy going and approachable, however is sexually promiscuous and is rarely concerned with other people's feelings.

Subject refuses to talk about their past especially anything pre-dating their arrival at Beacon or about their Faunus heritage.

Trauma received due to amputation of tail appears to mental rather the physical but cannot be quantified due to subjects refusal to discuss the incident.

Name: **Omitted **

Current Codename: Sagittarius

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Height: 6'2"

Species: Human

Hair colour: Brown (When clean)

Defining features: Dishevelled appearance and bodily scars.

Psych Profile: Subject has an extremely volatile personality and is prone to obsession over minor details. Has a previous history of substance abuse primarily alcohol which began during subjects first year at Beacon after the death of subject's **Omitted**.

Subject rationalises alcohol dependence as subject claims they use it for its sedative action and that they cannot sleep without being intoxicated.

Name: **Omitted **

Current Codename: Gemini 1

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Height: 5'11"

Species: Human

Hair colour: Black.

Defining features: Coloured stripe in hair (Green)

Psych Profile: The eldest of the **Omitted** twins is extremely friendly and easy to get on with. Subject is quieter than their sibling but is extremely protective of said sibling but is less aggressive.

Mental state stable.

Name: **Omitted **

Current Codename: Gemini 2

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Height: 5'11"

Species: Human

Hair colour: Black.

Defining features: Coloured stripe in hair (Teal)

Psych Profile: The youngest of the **Omitted** twins is very friendly and easily approachable but has a shot temper and is more aggressive than their older sibling.

Mental state stable.

Author's note: This is essentially a teaser for my next story that I am working on it is a lot darker than my previous story. Hurt/Comfort is the closest category to what this story is about Hurt features a lot more highly, anyway look after yourselves, later...


	2. Zodiac

He watched them through his sniper scope the twins codenamed Gemini approached the compound. "Okay over-watch we're in position."

"Roger Gemini one, hold position." The sniper responded.

"Understood Sagittarius holding position, what's the ETA on Virgo?"

The sniper turned away from his scope and watched as Virgo finished zipping up the wing suit she had been putting on.

"I still can't believe you chose Virgo as your codename, you've not been a virgin for years."

"Fuck off." She responded as she gave him the middle finger.

"Or that we spent two days climbing a mountain for you to jump off it and for me to freeze my ass off."

"Quit your bitching."

"Love you to baby." The sniper responded sarcastically.

"When you two are done an update would be nice." Gemini two's voice came over the radio.

Virgo stood on the edge of the cliff, "Virgo is prepped and ready Gemini."

"Roger that Sagittarius waiting on your shot."

The sniper looked back through his scope, slowly panning across to the guard tower he lined up the reticule with the guard in it.

Slowing his breathing he pulled the trigger to the first stage readying the shot, checking his aim one last time he fully pulled the trigger. The rifle recoiled as the high calibre round left the rifle, the Dust infused suppressor ensuring no sound was made.

The round tore through the guard's throat, the guard dropped to the ground. "Go, go, go."

Virgo jumped of the cliff as Gemini One and Two busted through the gate into the compound.

Pulling back the handle of the rifle ejecting the spent cartridge casing Sagittarius readied his next shot.

Virgo descended through the air spreading her arms opening the wings of her suit, giving a whooping cheer as the wind rushed past her. Angling her body she shot towards the compound. She prayed that Gemini's distraction would remove most of the personnel from the building she was breaking into.

In the courtyard the twins stood back to back drawing their Warhammers as they were surrounded by thugs. The two girls became a blur and the courtyard became carnage.

Virgo touched down on the roof of the building in the centre of the compound her Aura breaking her fall, she moved quickly removing the wing suit and helmet she had been wearing revealing her messy white hair.

Moving to the edge of the building she hooked a rappel line up to a vent on the roof, jumping off the roof she swung into the window below. The glass smashed beneath her boots as she entered a hallway, sirens sounded around the compound.

"Virgo you're clear Gemini are doing a beautiful job at causing a distraction."

"Understood Sagittarius I'm moving further in to the building."

The sniper switched the lens on his scope enabling him to see through the thinner walls of the building. Watching Virgo's thermal signature move through the building, another heat signature then appeared from one of the corridors she had just past.

There was the sound of a gun being cocked behind her, "Don't move." A Gruff voice instructed her, whoever it was said nothing else as they slumped to the ground. Turning on the spot she was met with a blood splattered wall and a thug with a bullet hole where his brain should have been.

"How many times have I saved your ass now?" Sagittarius' ruff voice came over her communication unit.

"If you stop making sarcastic comments I'll have a thank you gift for you." She replied.

"Understood Virgo." The sniper laughed.

Back in the courtyard the twins continued to dart around the area firing energy propellant from the massive Warhammers in their hands. As Gemini Two took a massive golf swing she launched the last remaining thug out of the compound.

Surveying the scene the twins re-joined eachother in the middle of the courtyard, "That was so much fun!" Two shouted as she and Gemini One did a little dance on the spot. They were unfortunately cut short by the emergence of a huge quadruped defence droid from the garage beneath the building, "Umm Sagittarius we have a complication…"

"Virgo hold position." The sniper instructed shifting his sights back to the courtyard. The defence droid was huge! "Gemini can you handle that thing?"

"It will be a bucket…"

"…Of bolts in but a second." The twins said finishing each other's sentence.

Virgo continued to move through the building the target was so close, "Damn it Virgo I told you to hold position!"

She didn't respond so he continued, "The target is in the next room, the walls are thicker so I can't tell you what to expect. Gemini are busy with their own problems you're on your own for now."

Moving up to the door of the room she drew her bladed revolvers from the holsters on her thighs, placing herself squarely in front of the door she raised her leg and kicked it in.

The door itself took out the thug that had been standing behind it as it flew off its hinges, she stepped in to the room her revolvers raised and fired. The three remaining thugs hit the ground, returning the revolvers to their holsters she walked over to the large framed painting behind which she knew the safe they were looking for was located.

She pulled what she would later find out was a priceless masterpiece unceremoniously off the wall and threw it to the ground. She placed shaped explosives on the four corners of the safe, stepped away, turned her back and pressed the detonator.

As the dust settled she strode over to the safe and removed the documents they had come for. She turned and walked to the door but stopped dead as the sound of a single gunshot echoed around the room. She felt blood trickle down her back forming a warm red trail, the thug who had shot her lay bleeding on the ground from the bullet wound she had put in his chest.

"Bitch." He muttered as he coughed up blood and passed into death's cold embraced.

"Virgo what happened?" The sniper yelled, "Virgo respond!"

She fell to her knees Sagittarius' voice became distant; "Griffin respond!" panic had entered his voice as he broke mission protocol and used her real name.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to owe you that present…" She whispered as she slumped to the ground, her breathing becoming quick and sharp.

Lying on top of the mountain his scope trained on the doorway of the room Griffin was in Sagittarius saw her hand appear outside the doorway it didn't move again.

"Virgo is down! I repeat Virgo is down!" The sniper yelled into his radio, "We need extraction now!" He got up his sniper rifle in his hands.

He jumped of the cliff he had no wing suit or parachute, turning to face the cliff that rushed passed him he fired the rifle in his hands the recoil pushing him backwards through the air, firing again and again he flew across the sky. Losing altitude fast he landed on the roof of the building.

His sniper rifle folded away and he put it in the holster on his back, grabbing the rappel line Griffin had set up he swung down into the building.

Hearing their friend and teammate was injured or worse the twins redoubled their efforts. The first of them swung at one the defence droids legs, the hammer decimating the metallic limb. The robot slumped to the side as the other hammer wielder launched herself it to a spin, her hammer striking the robots head demolishing it and taking it clean off. The robot fell and the twins were about to enter the building when Sagittarius jumped out of the building with Griffin in his arms.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see your ugly face…" Griffin whispered clutching the file in her hands close to her chest.

"Save it for later." The sniper responded.

The air began to whip around them as their ride out appeared above them the carrier shuttle landed in the courtyard the cargo ramp opening as it descended.

As the aircraft hovered just above the ground the team of jumped in, the medical staff were ready to receive Griffin taking her out of his hands they moved her behind a curtain they had set up and began the operation to remove any shrapnel from her body and hopefully save her life.

Sitting in the seats next to the twins as the plane took off the sniper tried to ignore the screams of pain coming from behind the curtain. There was no time to administer sedatives she was going to feel everything that they did to her.

"She'll be fine Talfryn." He looked up at the twins only knowing that it was Harmonia who had spoken because of the teal stripe in her raven black hair, Sabina the other twin with the green stripe nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sup guys, sorry it has taken so long for the first proper chapter to come out. This story runs in parallel with my other story 'The Ninja, the Faunus and the Spartan'. They won't have a major effect on each other but events in each of the stories will be referenced in the other so in an attempt not to spoil the other story I'm releasing the chapters for both stories in a chronological order.<p>

Anyway sorry for talking your ears off just thought I would explain myself, look after yourselves guys, see you around!

P.S. Reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Haunted Dreams

Waking up and not knowing where you are was a very disorientating thing, Griffin looked around the white walls and bright lights of the small room gave no indication to where she was. Sitting on the floor in the corner of the room like a dirty smudge on the clean background was Talfryn. He was asleep bottle in hand but his presence comforted her, he wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her. A nurse entered she was obviously unhappy about the dirty man slumped in the corner.

"How long have I been out?" Griffin asked politely.

"Four days." The nurse replied.

"And him?" Griffin nodded to the prone body in the corner.

"He refused to leave; he alternates between sleeping, pacing around the room and drinking. Your other two teammates come in everyday to see you and clean up after him before restocking him with cheap beer."

Griffin smiled as she looked over at her teammate who had begun to snore. The nurse turned and walked out of the room leaving Griffin alone with her dreadlocked teammate, he was definitely out cold, weather it was due to fatigue or the contents from the bottle in his hands she didn't know. Lying her head back down on the pillow she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Even though he appeared to be sleeping peacefully Talfryn's sleep was haunted by screams, the screams stopped as Griffin walked past him. He called for her but she walked away from him, he followed her. They were walking through the Emerald Forest, then through the corridors of Beacon. She came to a stop in the belly of the evacuation plane; she turned to face him as he approached her, flanking her was a legion of faces most of them nameless thugs but interspersed among them were people he knew. A bullet burst through Griffin's chest, her blood splattering his face, she began to scream once again…<p>

Talfryn awoke dropping the bottle that was in his hand, the bottle rolled across the floor. He could feel blood on his face he wiped his face with his hands, as he bought his hands away from his face they were slick with red blood. He closed his eyes, opening them again slowly his hands were clean. Breathing heavily his hands shaking he got up from the floor and walked across the room to the basin on the far wall.

Griffin was still in the bed sleeping quietly, turning on the tap he splashed the water on to his face, he should listen to the advice Goodwitch gave him. His drinking was making his nightmares worse but he couldn't get to sleep without the fog of alcohol.

"Oi scruffy." Griffin whispered her voice weak. "Whatcha doing over there?"

"Nothing." Talfryn pushed the sound of Griffin's screaming out of his mind.

"Well get your ass over here." Talfryn grinned as he turned off the tap and walked over to the bed.

Griffin propped herself up against the headboard of the bed, as the man approached she wrinkled her nose. "God… when did you last wash?"

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"What day is it?" He laughed as he asked the question.

"How should I know? I've been out cold for at least four days."

"Well going by that estimate…" Talfryn did a little calculation in his head. "About a week and a half."

"Seriously dude that's disgusting." Griffin laughed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help me out of this bloody bed." Griffin offered him her hand.

As his rough calloused hands closed around hers Griffin winked at him, slowly Griffin got out of the bed supported by the rugged man. She draped her arm around his shoulders and he moved his arm around her lower back supporting her.

"Where are you getting me to take you by the way?"

"I need a shower and so do you… Do you catch my drift?" Griffin fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I think I follow…"

* * *

><p>Sabina and Harmonia walked along the bright corridor towards Griffin's private room in Beacon's infirmary. Ozpin and Goodwitch had decided that they couldn't wait any longer for the debrief of their last mission so had decided to have it at her bedside.<p>

As the twins entered the room their two Professors turned to face them, Griffin's bed was empty as was the dirty corner Talfryn had made his home for the past few days.

"Ahh Sabina and Harmonia how nice of you to join us." Ozpin greeted them.

"Professors." The twins responded in synch. "Where are Griffin and Talfryn?" Harmonia asked.

"That was something we had hoped you would be able to shed some light on." Goodwitch responded.

They were not in Goodwitch's good books at the moment; well actually Talfryn wasn't in her good books especially since he had begun to refer to her as 'Grumpy'. Because of this Goodwitch was always in a bad mood when she was around them or had anything to do with them.

"We expect perfection from Beacon's 'finest' team, especially when you are tasked with missions of such a sensitive nature."

"Your position as the school's deniable operators is not something to be taken lightly…" Ozpin added.

Unfortunately at this moment Talfryn walked in his hair and clothes soaked through, with Griffin ridding on his back cheering like a maniac in an equally damp state.

"O hey Professor Ozpin, Professor Gru-Goodwitch how nice to see you." Talfryn cut himself short as Griffin bit his ear playfully. Walking over to the bed he deposited the girl before putting some distance between himself and Goodwitch, who looked like she was fully prepared to hit him with the riding crop she held. Thinking about Talfryn didn't think he would mind in she did…

Ozpin looked at all of them individually the ragtag bunch of misfits who were infamous in the school for a number of reasons, including all of them almost getting kicked out several times during their time at Beacon. Despite all this the 'Ghosts' as they called themselves had all graduated from Beacon at the top of their year and had been asked to stay on to help protect the Kingdom of Vale as a deniable operator team.

"As I remind you every time no record of your mission will ever be filed, you never left the city and know nothing of the events that took place, is that understood?" Goodwitch glared at Talfryn, "As always you have all have alibies, please stick to them…" Talfryn and Griffin both received a dirty look from the Huntress as they grinned at eachother.

"The documents you recovered contained extremely sensitive information regarding the takeover of a military base by the White Fang and the development of a Dust powered weapon. We have teams working on obtaining more information and the necessary precautions are being made." Ozpin took a second to pause before finishing, "The information you recovered may help to maintain the balance of peace in Vytal." The headmaster of Beacon then turned on the spot and left without another word.

"You are dismissed." Goodwitch added drawing a conclusion to the debriefing before also leaving.

As Goodwitch left Griffin caught Talfryn staring at the older Huntress. "You dirty bastard you were imagining her naked again weren't you?"

The Huntsman didn't deny it because he had been; shooting Griffin a wicked grin he winked at her.

She didn't care about what was going on in the Sniper's head; they weren't actually together so he could do whatever the hell he wanted. What she took offense to was how quickly his mind would switch from her to someone else.

"I'd tap that." Harmonia added.

"What? She's freaking terrifying." Her sister rebuked.

"Exactly…"

"Harmonia." Griffin interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"Too much information…"

Harmonia shrugged, "At least I'm subtler than you two." She said pointing at Griffin and Talfryn.

"Come on sis stop giving her a hard time." Sabina spoke up, "She managed to get him in a shower that has to count for something."

The girls shared a laugh at the long running joke the team had.

"So Griffin, when are you getting out?" Harmonia asked.

"I dunno." Griffin replied, "Probably not today."

"That's a shame we thought now you're back in the land of the living we could go out for drinks, but I guess we could go without you." Harmonia smirked.

"Like hell are you leaving me behind!" Griffin roared.

"So it's a breakout then…" Talfryn concluded.

* * *

><p>Sup guys? Sorry to anyone who's been waiting on this chapter but I have been swamped with uni work so have only had time to work on my other story. No promises of a quicker release of the next chapter but I'll do my best. Anyway look after yourselves, as always any reviews are appreciated and if you have any questions PM me, see you around!<p> 


	4. Ghost Stories

Ozpin sat at his desk looking through the documents the team had recovered; he leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose. "How do they do it?" he asked his empty office.

No matter what the odds they always seemed able to overcome them, they went on missions that would have been suicide for even the most experienced Huntsmen or Huntresses and came back laughing and joking.

Griffin their team leader had almost died and a few days later Talfryn was running around with her on his back, while she giggled like a maniac. He dreaded to think what they had been doing for them both to be soaked to the skin.

How had they graduated from Beacon? Let alone become the Academies best operators.

Getting up from the table he walked across to the window remembering all the times they had been dragged in front of him individually or as a group…

* * *

><p>Griffin walked through the Emerald forest her landing after being unceremoniously launched off a cliff had not been light or good looking. But in her opinion it was pretty badass, she had landed directly on a Beowolf and had come to a stop after sliding along the ground using the creature like a skateboard. After dismounting she pulled out one of her revolvers and shot the thing in the head.<p>

She smiled to herself wishing someone had been there to film it, she turned as she herd as bussing sound rush past her ear. Where there Rapier Wasp around? Fortunately there weren't what was there was a very dead Ursa which she had disturbed as she had landed. The mystery now was who had killed it?

She hid as something approached, watching from her vantage point she saw a boy carrying a massive sniper rifle walk up to the Ursa and poke it with his boot. Satisfied it was dead he turned to walk away, "Who are you?" Griffin asked as she jumped out of the bush she had been hiding in.

"The guy who saved your life." The boy responded, he was tall and skinny but obviously strong to be able to carry around the ridiculously big rifle, his scruffy brown hair was held back by a bandanna.

"I could have taken it." Griffin responded. "What's your name?"

"Talfryn, you?" He responded as he pushed the goggles that were over his eyes up on to his forehead.

"Griffin."

The boy turned and began to walk off before turning back to her, "Are you coming or not?"

Griffin paused looking at her new partner before running to catch up with him.

They walked through the forest in silence; Griffin had become bored really quickly she wanted to get to know her partner but the boy had said nothing since meeting her.

"Do you know where were going?" She asked.

"The Forest Temple."

"How do you know this is the right way?"

"Cause were here…" As he finished they stepped into a clearing a sure enough the ruin of the Forest Temple was in front of them.

Griffin's mouth hung open, "How in hell… Wh-what the…" She turned around her looking for a landmark that the boy could have used to navigate. All she could see was unrelenting greenery; Talfryn had entered the ruin and was examining the pedestals which held the "relics" they had to recover.

"Which one should we take?" Griffin asked joining the boy.

The pair examined the coloured glass spheres that sat on the pedestals there appeared to be pairs of each colour sphere but a few were missing.

"I dunno… But it looks like we're not the first to get here…"

Griffin picked up a bluish coloured sphere, "How about this one?"

"Yeah why not." Talfryn replied.

"I wonder who's going to get its pair?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Harmonia and Sabina had stood arguing over which colour sphere they were going to take. Harmonia held the bluish sphere that was the pair of the one taken by Griffin and Talfryn, Sabina held a green one.<p>

The argument between the sisters escalated quickly until they were fighting, they began to throw eachother around the Temple. As they crashed around the ruins they began to knock the glass orbs off the pedestals. The sound of smashing glass caused the feuding twins to stop and look around at the destruction they had left in their wake.

"You know what that blue one isn't too bad." Sabina said as she dropped the broken green sphere on the ground.

"Yeah we should go…" Harmonia replied.

The twins bolted leaving the temple in ruin and Ozpin with a serious problem to sort out.

* * *

><p>Looking back at the documents he began to read them again, the information pointed to a plot to use a Dust powered bomb to reduce the city of Vale to rubble. He needed the Ghosts especially Griffin ready soon because the documents implied that the White Fang were preparing to test the weapon at the military base they occupied.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Surprise guys next chapter is out already! I spoil you guys... Unfortunately it's a bit shorter but its building up to something big I promise! Anyway as always look after yourselves and I'll see you around!<p> 


	5. Breakout

There was a thud as something hit the window Griffin moved to the window and opened it and was met with Talfryn's grinning face, the boy was hanging from a rope that descended from the roof. "Wouldn't it have been easier to climb up its only four floors up compared to how many down?" "Six or seven." "So climbing would have been easier." "Maybe…" He responded shrugging, "Probably wouldn't have been as much fun." "Did you bring everything I asked you to?" She had sent Talfryn and the twins to the apartment they shared off campus to change and collect her some clothes to go out in. As Talfryn entered the room through the window he threw her a duffel bag. "It's all there…" "It better be…" She replied as she began to change in front of him. Talfryn watched impassively as she shed her hospital gown revealing her undressed body and the broken stub of what used to be her tail, she turned to him catching him watching her. "Maybe later." She said winking at him before pulling on some underwear, a pair of skinny jeans and a Blitz Kids band t-shirt. "Where's my jacket?" She asked as Talfryn threw said jacket onto her head. "We ready to go?" Talfryn asked walking towards the window as she pulled the jacket on. "Yeah let's go." Talfryn grabbed the rope before turning back to her and putting his arm around her waist. Picking her up he jumped out the window, the pair descended quickly before hitting the ground. "Where are the twins?" Griffin asked. "Were behind you." Harmonia replied as she and Sabina walked up to them. "You really need to stop referring to us in the plural form." Sabina added. "It's just easier though." Griffin replied smirking. "Whatever lets go." Harmonia finished. The team sneaked down to the shuttle port and boarded the shuttle down into town. And that was the last thing Griffin remembered when she woke up the next morning. Looking around she recognised Talfryn's room in the flat they shared with the twins, the unmistakable liquor bottles sitting on the windowsill marking it as being his. The scruffy man lay passed out next to her looking down at herself she realised they were both stark naked. 'So last night was a good night' she mused, her thoughts were interrupted as the front door crashed open. Footsteps echoed across the hall and Professor Goodwitch strode through the entrance of the room. "How did I know I was going to find you here?" She asked flatly, taking in the scene in front of her she quickly averted her gaze. "For the love of God make yourselves decent." Griffin threw the bed clothes over the prone form of Talfryn before pulling on the clothes she had worn the previous night. "Better?" she asked. Goodwitch looked back at her, "Will there ever be a time when you do what you are told?" Griffin shrugged her shoulders, "Stranger things have happened." She joked. "Quite…" The older huntress rolled her eyes, "Well your injuries have obviously healed so I expect you and your team to be present at training to today." Goodwitch turned and stalked out of the room before stopping, "The twins are passed out in the living room." She added bluntly before finally leaving. Griffin waited until she heard the door slam shut before venturing out into the hall, true to Goodwitch's word Harmonia and Sabina were slumped on the floor of the living room. Griffin walked into the kitchen and proceeded to fill the bucket she kept there with cold water, once full she carried it back into Talfryn's room. Holding it over him she poured the water over him, "Rise and Shine fuckers!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Talfryn comically fell of the bed to the ground landing heavily, grunting he pulled himself upright. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked slowly as Harmonia and Sabina wandered into the room rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Talfryn began to pull on his clothes quickly realising he and Griffin were not alone, "Seriously when are you guys going to stop messing around and actually get together?" Harmonia asked. "Whatever…" Griffin quickly brushed away the sore point between her and Talfryn. She liked him but she wasn't ready to settle down, he would wait for her anyway so she could do what she wanted. "Come on we need to get moving Goodwitch wants us ready for training." There was a collective groan from her teammates, Griffin couldn't deny she felt exactly the same but duty called. The twins shuffled to their rooms and bed Griffin walked to the bathroom for a shower. Talfryn flopped back onto his bed, "I really need to stop letting her mess me about like this." He whispered to himself, she had factored highly in his dreams again. Shaking his head he slid off his bed he walked over to his closet, opening the door he groaned as he found it empty. Searching across the floor he picked up the cleanest clothing he could find and pulled it on before heading into the kitchen to get some breakfast. 


	6. Airdrop

The Ghosts walked along the corridor towards the training hall the female members were a lot chipper whereas Talfryn was still dragging his feet his head hung low.

Entering the training hall they wandered over to a bench and sat down, Goodwitch stood in front of them, they were the last team to arrive.

As they sat Goodwitch began to hand out mission briefings to the teams that were present, most were standard patrols of the surrounding forests and a few teams were given reconnaissance operations. The remaining teams were given leave for training, "And finally Team GHST." Goodwitch announced waking Talfryn who had managed to fall asleep with a start. There were giggles from around the hall which were stifled under Goodwitch's glare.

"The Ghosts will report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately." Looking back to the rest of the teams she added, "The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>The Ghosts got up quickly and followed Goodwitch to Ozpin's office, entering they stood in front of the Headmasters desk.<p>

Turning to face them Ozpin nodded to them, he looked very haggard and worn down.

"We have a serious problem…" he began.

"Don't we always?" Talfryn muttered under his breath.

"We have received information from the recon teams that are currently in the field, the White Fang are preparing to test a new form of Dust powered warhead at a military base located in Atlas. We need you to investigate the facility and if possible stop the test. You will be provided with all your mission data en-route."

Ozpin paused looking at each of them individually, "I must insist that you infiltrate undetected, do you understand?"

"We understand sir." Griffin responded.

"Good," Ozpin nodded, "Glynda please take Talfryn, Harmonia and Sabina to the hangar I need to run through some final mission data with Griffin."

Talfryn and the twins were ushered out of the room looking back at Griffin Talfryn gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a smile before the door was shut between them.

* * *

><p>Goodwitch led them to the hangar where they were equipped with stealth suits which reduced their thermal signature and silenced weaponry.<p>

"Apart from Talfryn's rifle your standard equipment is unsuitable for this mission." She informed them, "You two," she turned to the twins, "Will be equipped with silenced assault rifles, you will be allowed to carry your hammers but they should be used only as a last resort."

As she said this the twins were handed their weaponry by one of the armourers, he then turned to Talfryn and handed him a silenced .45 pistol. "Obviously your weapon is of no use at close range so carry this as a back-up." Goodwitch told him, Talfryn tested the siding mechanism and sights of the gun.

They loaded up into their shuttle and waited, Griffin arrived ten minutes. She said nothing as she was equipped with her own weapons and took the seat opposite to Talfryn.

She looked as bad as Ozpin had earlier; her shoulders were hunched like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Goodwitch addressed them as the ship fired up its engines, "You are operating outside your standard area of effect, Vale operatives are not allowed to be in Atlas so you must remain undetected. If you are found you are on your own." She stepped out of the shuttle as it took off leaving the four operatives in the dark hold of the shuttle.

Screens flashed up in front of them displaying the base, a rather dull voice began to explain the layout of the structure and detailed the guard patrols that were known.

As soon as the display finished a small hologram of Goodwitch appeared, "Team GHST your objective is to assess the capabilities of this weapon and if possible stop the test." She recounted.

"Anything else we need to know?" Sabina asked .

"Don't get caught and stay alive… Good luck." And with that she was gone.

Talfryn rested his head against the metal hull, "Never one to sugar coat something is she…"

The pilots voice crackled over the radio, "I suggest you get some sleep it with be several hours before we arrive, you won't be getting much sleep after we drop you off."

* * *

><p>The Ghosts were awoken by an alarm informing them they had five minutes to the target; unstrapping themselves from their seats they began their final preparations.<p>

Griffin who hadn't said a word for the whole trip finally spoke up, "Let's go over the plan once more." The other members of the team gathered around her, pulling out a map of the base and the surrounding area from her pocket she pointed out several features. "Talfryn set up on the ridge here, it should give you the best view of the base as possible. Your codename for this mission is 'Over-watch'."

"Got it." he replied.

"Harmonia and Sabina you will be entering from the west side, your job is to be ready to destroy the weapon if necessary. You will be known as Thunder and Lightning."

The twins nodded their understanding.

"I will entering from the north to infiltrate the main communications hub, for the duration of the mission my codename will be Vixen."

Griffin looked up at her team who nodded their understanding, another alarm sounded as the shuttle's cargo bay doors slowly opened. The rushing wind becoming deafening, the team lined up along the ramp.

Over the comm units they all possessed the pilot began to count down from ten, when he hit zero they jumped…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sup guys I know this story has been going kind of slow but it's going to get better I promise...<p> 


	7. Know your Enemy

Talfryn landed on the cliff only fifty metres from where he needed to set up, sprinting he covered the distance quickly unfolding the large rifle on his back. Setting it down on its bipod he lay in the dirt slowing his breathing as he looked down the scope.

In the valley below the three girls were swooping in low using parachutes as their normal landing strategies would be too loud. The green parachutes disappeared into the trees obscuring his teammates from view.

* * *

><p>Harmonia had landed without a problem but both Griffin and Sabina's parachutes had got tangled in the surrounding trees during their descent. They both now hung suspended by their harnesses, Griffin drew her bladed revolver and set about cutting herself free while Harmonia shimmied up the tree Sabina was stuck in and helped her sister out.<p>

The girls met in the centre of the clearing, Griffin gave them a thumbs up, checking they were alright. They replied with the same hand sign. Nodding briefly Griffin turned and left them to circle around to her entrance point, not a word passed between them as she left this mission was to important they could laugh and joke when they were home and safe.

The twins flicked off the safeties of their weapons and moved towards the compound slowly. Working in tandem they advanced Sabina let the way with Harmonia covering their six.

* * *

><p>Up on his perch Talfryn watched the guards patrol the base memorising the patterns of moment checking it against the information they had received from the recon teams it all seemed to match up except for there was a larger contingency of guards on the north side, Griffin's entry point than they had expected.<p>

His radio blinked as the twins checked in, "Thunder and Lightning in position." Sabina confirmed.

"Okay waiting on you Vixen." Talfryn broadcast to the whole team.

Five minutes later, Griffin replied "Vixen in position Over-watch, anything we should know?"

"You have a lot more guards to deal with Vixen; I suggest moving to secondary entrance point."

"Negative Over-watch we continue as planned." Griffin replied curtly.

"Understood Vixen proceed when ready." And with that the radios went silent and Talfryn continued his sweeps of the complex.

* * *

><p>Griffin entered the base through a small door at the base of one of the guard towers, moving slowly she ascended the stairs covering each corner as she advanced. As she reached the top of the tower she stopped at the final door.<p>

According to their Intel the guard shift for this tower had just changed and would not be changed for another three hours. Moving in she opened the door slowly two men stood ahead of her facing away from her.

Raising the suppressed sub machine gun she had been issued she fired two shots, one into the base of each man's skull.

Opening a nearby storage locker she dumped the bodies inside, before leaving the room descending a single flight of stairs and exiting onto the catwalk which linked the tower with the target building.

* * *

><p>At the west entrance the twins were pressed up tightly against the wall surrounding the base, above them and thankfully slightly offset from them a guard relieved himself over the side of the wall the golden stream passing uncomfortably close to the pair.<p>

They didn't move, didn't even breathe fearing they would attract his attention, the stream cut off and Harmonia looked up he had moved on. Sighing with relief she pulled out the grappling hook she was carrying, Sabina followed suit as they both threw the climbing equipment up.

The hooks secured on the first attempt so without hesitation they began to climb, at the top they peeked over the ledge they were clear the mysterious man who had almost taken a leak on them nowhere to be seen. Climbing over they cut the lines free leaving them to fall over the edge, pressing forward they moved to their objective.

* * *

><p>Talfryn had watched the twins scale the wall that had been nearly thirty minutes earlier. By his estimate Griffin should be contacting them about whether the twins would need to destroy the warhead shortly.<p>

The call never came. Alarms sounded throughout the compound; there was a rush of guards to the hanger where the warhead was meant to be held. There was only one logical conclusion the twins had alerted someone to their presence and would be smashing their way out of the problem.

This however was not what happened; instead the twins were dragged unarmed into the courtyard at the centre of the base. They were deposited in front of a red headed Faunus; Talfryn was able to identify him as Adam Taurus recognising the mask he wore from the wanted posters plastered across every wall in Vale.

"Vixen the twins are in trouble get to the courtyard immediately!"

There was no reply, only static…

Looking back through his scope Talfryn examined what was occurring in the courtyard.

'Where is she?' the question rolled over and over in his head, then he saw it the shock of white hair stood out against the dark buildings, she was walking casually like there was nothing wrong, in plain sight of the guards but they made no move to detain her as she joined Adam in front of the twins…

Sabina looked up, Griffin stood there next to Adam Taurus, "What's going on?"

"I'm joining the White Fang."

"But why?" The composure of the quieter twin was slowly breaking. Harmonia knelt beside her silent as a grave, she was trembling. Was she crying?

"The Faunus, I mean we, are seen as the scum of society, the lowest of the low. Peaceful cohabitation is impossible we are marked at birth to live a life of pain, it would be better to be put down like animals than live in this world. Ozpin was wrong there is no peaceful way to resolve this, so I have made my decision to act."

Sabina had nothing to say in reply she began to breakdown and cry, "You Bitch I'll Fucking kill you!" Harmonia dove at Griffin but she was knocked to the ground with a blow to the back of the head.

"I have no choice…"

"Enough of this." Adam interrupted, "They are obviously not going to help us like you predicted, dispose of them I have other matters to attend to." The masked Faunus turned and limped away.

Talfryn watched in horror as Griffin withdrew her bladed revolver and she slowly levelled the gun at Harmonia's head.

Talfryn lined up Griffin in his crosshairs ready to stop her but he couldn't pull the trigger.

Blood splattered the ground, Sabina screamed before she too was silenced…

Griffin turned to face him surely she couldn't know his exact position. She blew him a kiss and the ground tumbled from underneath him…

* * *

><p>As Talfryn lay in the pile of rumble he had fallen with the dust from the explosion settled around him, the specks shone as they settled around him. He looked up at where he had fallen from, however there was no cliff in fact half the mountain was gone and in its place was a crater.<p>

They had tested the warhead; the Dust that fell around him was no normal dust, dirt doesn't shine. Griffin had placed him directly above the bomb, so the White Fang bomb test would eliminate him. Fortunately for him her plan had failed he had survived, "Over-watch, Vixen, Thunder and Lightning!" Ozpin's voice blared over the radio. "The bomb detonated, what's going on? Someone respond!"

"Vixen betrayed us…" Talfryn whispered into his radio.

"What? Over-watch activate your homing beacon and get in contact with the rest of your team…" Ozpin began.

"Not going to happen command they won't be coming back…" Talfryn responded.

"Understood we're coming to collect you." As Ozpin responded Talfryn activated his homing beacon before lying back in the dirt.


End file.
